You Found Me
by KaiserPhoenix92
Summary: songfic to the Fray's "You Found Me". Conner's thought's and feelings about what happened. Short summary, I know, but I don't know what to put. Disclaimer: I don't own Zoom or the Fray.


**You Found Me**

_I found God,  
On the corner of First and Amistad.  
Where the west,  
Was all but won.  
All alone,  
Smoking his last cigarette.  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything."_

30 years… 30 years, he had been alone. For 30 years, he had been trapped in that vortex created by his own brother; his brother! His little brother Jackie, aka Zoom, who Conner, aka Concussion, had gave everything for. Conner had saved his little brothers life countless times, and how had Jackie repaid him? By siding with the other members of Zenith, with Larraby, with the Military, and tried to destroy him. By trapping him in a vortex, alone, for 30 years.

Until he escaped.

_Where were you,  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days,  
Were spent by the telephone,  
That never rang.  
And all I needed was a call,  
It never came.  
To the corner of First and Amistad._

Conner had felt the effects of the Gamma 13 changing him before he truly did anything evil. His moral standards had begun to slip, slowly at first. He had told Jackie about it, and only Jackie. And his little brother had tried to help, he really did. But he had to lead the team, deal with his own side effects with the Gamma 13 and Larraby, and save the world. Conner understood that. But when Conner had truly needed Jackie the most, it was like his brother wasn't there. Conner waited for him, waited for the help that never came, before he let the effects overtake him and he turned evil, killing the rest of their team.

All he had needed was a call from his brother and maybe none of this ever would have happened.

_Lost and insecure,  
__You Found Me__, you found me,  
Lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded!  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me, You found me._

Jackie was there when Conner escaped the vortex. He had been overjoyed to see his little brother who looked so much older now. The little brother that he loved more than anything in the world and would die for. But then he remembered why he had been in the vortex in the first place, and anger took control. So he attacked.

He had tried to stop himself; it was his little brother for Christ's sake! But he couldn't… The effects were still there, and he was still evil. Jackie was too late.

_In the end,  
Everyone ends up alone.  
Losing her,  
The only one who's ever known.  
Who I am,  
Who I'm not, and who I want to be  
No way to know,  
How long she will be next to me._

When he saw the children, he didn't know what to think. What had they been thinking? Sending kids to fight him… and Jackie, without his powers… They were going to get themselves killed. But what did he care? All he wanted was revenge. And with Larraby up on the cliff, failing to capture him in some net, he had the perfect chance.

But he wouldn't be able to lose the only one who'd ever really known him; he could never kill his little brother.

_Lost and insecure,  
__You Found Me__, you found me,  
Lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded!  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me, You found me._

And then he was surrounded. Surrounded by the Military, buy a bunch of kids, and, finally, by Jackie who had gotten his power back when the "little girl in pigtails" had been in danger. Jackie had created another vortex around him and Conner couldn't escape, no matter how hard he tried. He heard Jackie say something about saving him before falling unconscious.

_Early morning,  
The city breaks.  
I've been calling,  
For years and years and years and years,  
And you never left me no messages.  
You never sent me no letters.  
You got some kind of nerve,  
Taking all I want._

For 30 years, he had been alone. 30 years, he had been without his little brother Jackie. His brother had a lot of nerve showing up after what he did. Now he was back, and he was going to take back everything.

Yet all he ever wanted was his brother.

_Lost and insecure,  
You found me, you found me.  
Lying on the floor,  
Where were you, where were you?_

_Lost and insecure,  
__You Found Me__, you found me,  
Lying on the floor,  
Surrounded, surrounded!  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late,  
You found me, You found me._

Conner had only been unconscious for a few seconds, and when he woke his moral alignments had been changed once more. He was good again, he could feel it. His eyes went from red to blue, and he looked around, confused. He had no idea where he was; he was lost. Jackie was nowhere to be seen, though Conner could hear Jackie yell out his older brother's name; Conner was insecure. He was lying on his stomach on the ground, surrounded by rock and burnt gravel. He feared that maybe Jackie's voice had been his imagination and that he had been too late; that maybe he had killed his brother.

But then Jackie had walked up and helped Conner to his feet, and Conner immediately started apologizing. Jackie had waved it off and pulled Conner into a hug; Conner smiled, tears in his eyes.

They had found each other.

_Why'd you have to wait,  
To find me, to find me?_


End file.
